The Fae Prince
by Kalira777
Summary: Harry's cousin wishes him away to the Goblins, Jareth choses him as his heir, Severus has a cousin? I don't own Harry Potter or the Labyrinth.
1. Chapter 1

There are many different worlds connected this is the tale of what would have happened if Dudley Dursely had seen the Labyrinth when he was five.

Harry was cleaning Dudley's bedroom one day and picked up one of the broken books. He remembered when Dudley had received it how splendid it had been. He flipped threw the scribbled on pages. The book was called "Guide to the Labyrinth". There were images from the movie that had come with it.

"What are you doing, freak?" Harry looked up startled.

"N-nothing." He put the book away. "Just c-cleaning the room."

"I hate you, you freak. I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right now!" Dudley exclaimed, "Just like-" But he stopped, Harry had disappeared. Suddenly a man who looked just like the one from the movie came. "You're real?" He asked disgusted. The goblin king raised an eyebrow. "Well go away. Keep my freak of a cousin. We don't want him."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Mum and Dad would have got rid of him years ago if they could have, but no one wants to take the freak."

"Very Well. I shall keep your cousin." The Goblin King disappeared.

* * *

Harry, meanwhile had been having a wonderful time playing hide and seek with the goblins, who where much more reasonable than they had been in the movie. Suddenly the King appeared. Harry looked up and after a moment bowed. The man smiled.

"Come here child." Harry approached him. "What is your name?"

"Um, Harry sir." The king chuckled.

"You may call me Jareth."

"Yes sir-um Jareth." Jareth smiled brightly.

"Would you care for a different name?" Harry looked confused. "It would be a new start, after all, we can't have my heir having such a common name now can we?" Harry frowned.

"Who is your heir s-Jareth?' He laughed.

"You are, Child." Harry blinked

"I am?" Jareth nodded. "Wow."

"Any idea about a name?" Harry gazed at him with wide green eyes and shook his head. "Hmm," Jareth looked the boy up and down. He removed a few charms from the boy who's hair instantaneously lengthened and began blinking his eyes, removing the glasses. There were hints of red in the boy's eyes. "I shall call you Chade." Harry, now Chade, grinned.

* * *

That was the beginning of an interesting relationship. Jareth realized several days later who exactly Chade had been. He proceeded to test the boy's bloodline. He discovered several interesting relations on his mother's side. Lily Evans had been adopted. By blood she was the daughter of Tom Riddle and Silivana Snape, a squib. Jareth composed a letter to Severus Snape informing him of the boy's existence, as Chade was legally Snape's heir as well.

"I have a cousin!?" Chade asked excitedly. Jareth smirked.

"Oh yes. And he's a wizard. He teaches at Hogwarts, the school I told you about."

"Is he coming here?"

"No." Jareth shook his head. "We are meeting him in Diagon Alley at the bank there." Chade ran off to get ready and Jareth chuckled. He could see the boy getting along quite well with his acerbic cousin.

* * *

Severus Snape stood just inside the entrance to Gringots Bank. He was to meet a child that, if the letter were to be believed, was his heir through his squib aunt, who had been wed to the Dark Lord. He shook his head to clear it. A goblin approached him.

"If you would follow me Mr. Snape." The Goblin led him to a spacious office where a blond man reclined behind a magnificent desk. Red and green eyes met his when he glanced at the small boy standing beside the desk.

"Ah, Severus. Have a seat." Severus sat in one of the proffered chairs. "Chade, go fetch Sanfan for some tea." The boy disappeared silently. "I am not sure that you fully believe me Severus."

"No, I do not."

"Of course not. You do know who I am?" Severus hesitated. "Of course not. You mortals always forget. I am Jareth, the Goblin King. The reason there haven't been goblin wars for the past several hundred years. Anyway I take unwanted children, Chade was wished unto me and I selected him to be my heir. I then tested his lineage." He pulled out a sheet of parchment. "Do not judge the boy by his parents. He never knew them. His 'relatives' treated him like a house elf." Severus was staring at the parchment.

_Name: Chade, born Harry Potter_

_Father: James Potter mother: Lillian Evans Potter_

_Henry Potter & Serila Sefrina Potter Tom Malarvo Riddle & Silivana Snape Riddle_

Severus blinked. "You swear this is true?" Jareth nodded. "You will be keeping him I suppose?" Jareth nodded. "As his only living relative I request that I may be allowed to visit."

"Of course. Ah, thank you, Chade." The boy had reappeared with a small goblin and the tea setting. "Chade, this is your cousin Severus. Your grandmother was his aunt." Chade gave a small bow.

"A pleasure to meet you Cousin." Severus nodded in response to the boy's greeting.

"Perhaps you should like to become acquainted with one another." Jareth gazed at Severus who nodded. "Chade, you may spend the day with your cousin. You may invite him to dinner if you desire. Be home for dinner. Good day Severus." The Goblin King disappeared leaving the unlikely duo alone.

"Well Cousin, shall we?" Severus nodded and the two made their way out into the alley. Severus watched as the boy stared at everything about him and realized that this Chade was just an awed child. He considered what the boy would like to do.

"Perhaps the pet shop?" He suggested. He was met with a nod. They went past the Elyops Owl Emporium to Prelesen's Pets, which was located just past the mouth of Ratdown Alley hidden within Handar's boarding house.

"Wow." Chade stared at the creatures. There were three tailed cats, pink owls, bats, and many other creatures. Then he heard a soft voice.

:Stupid humans.: it hissed, Chade looked around for the speaker.

:who spoke?: Chade did not notice Severus's odd look. :where are you?:

:A speaker: the voice sounded surprised. :I am in the back, behind the black curtain.: Chade moved towards the back, Severus stared at him before following. Chade slipped through the curtain leading to where the dangerous animals were kept. The shopkeeper noticed as Severus entered the partition and followed. Chade blinked in the darkened room. :over here, speaker.: Chade looked up and saw a small glass tank in it lay a small black snake which was looking directly at him. He lifted the lid.

:may I lift you out?: Severus gasped.

:Yesss: And Chade lifted the deadly snake which wrapped itself about his arm.

:comfortable?:

:yess, though your companion is not.: Chade looked over at Severus.

:why?:

:Because you are speaking as a snake, young speaker:

:oh, would you like to stay with me?: Chade asked softly. The snake considered then nodded.

:yesss.: Chade nodded and turned to Severus.

"Did you wish to keep him?" Severus asked. At that moment the proprietor, who had been distracted by another customer appeared.

"Oh, my! Child that snake is-"

"Coming home with me." Chade replied, "If my cousin will allow." Severus nodded.

"I would not have asked if I would deny him to you. Your father will not mind?" Chade looked puzzled a moment then smiled and shook his head. "Excellent. How much sir?" The shopkeeper stared a moment and stammered the price which Severus paid and led Chade away. "Be carful not to speak in Parseltounge out here." he whispered softly. A puzzled look passed over Chade's face when the snake hissed.

:he meansss, sspeak ssnake, Speaker.: Chade nodded, understanding lighting his face.

"Shall we go to the bookstore?" At Chade's nod, Severus lead the way to yet another alley where there was a quaint looking shop with a little old lady sitting in a rocking chair.

* * *

Severus sighed as he disapperated to Gringotts. Dumbledore had been surprised that he had any relatives. He had explained that the boy was living with an acquaintance who had adopted him. Griphonk, a regal looking goblin led him to the portal. He stepped through and was greeted by a flying black blur. He chuckled as he embraced his young cousin. The boy had grown on him and now the nearly eleven year old boy was one of the only people he cared about. He had gotten to know and respect the goblin king but was looking forward to Chade's appearance at Hogwarts. He had begun staying at the Labyrinth during school breaks, though Chade had visited Hogwarts several times during the summer when Albus was not about.

"Can you teach me something new?" Chade practically begged as he moved to sit down. He smirked.

"Did you finish the assignments I gave you?" Chade nodded vigorously. "Then I suppose I can."

* * *

"Chade," The boy in question appeared out of nowhere. "Are you ready to go to Hogwarts?" The child nodded. "Now remember to prank everyone, not get caught and avoid Cold Iron. Your cousin doesn't want to patch you up every other minute."

"Yes, Father."

"Good, now scat!" The boy smashed a crystalline orb in his face and disappeared only to land in platform 9 and 3/4. Chade smirked as he glanced about the platform. He'd appeared just in front of the entrance, everyone else would think that he'd stepped through the barrier. He strode forward and boarded the scarlet train. The people on the train interested him greatly, he observed the older students and the new ones as he strode from one end of the train to the other. He stopped outside a compartment where a set of mischievous redheads were seated.

"Hello there." He said swinging in and seating himself on the bench across from the pair. They looked at him and he smirked. "Got room, Mischief Makers?"

"Brother, how do you think-"

"This ickle firstie,"

"Knows who we are?" Chade chuckled at their identical looks of curiosity.

"Does it truly matter how I know? So long as I don't tell?" The Weasley twins chuckled right back.

"I suppose,"

"That it doesn't"

"Matter at all"

"If you put it that way."

"But what"

"Do you want"

"For your silence?" Chade smirked.

"I want in."

"In what?" asked one of the twins.

"I am also a prankster," The two redheads exchanged glances.

"Alright,"

"We'll give you a chance"

"But if you can't cut it"

"Your out."

"No matter what house I'm sorted into?" The twins nodded. And Chade leaned back in the bench. "Is there some kind of opening prank?" The other two shared evil grins.

* * *

Chade followed the huge man who called out 'First years this way' and wondered if the man was part giant. He ended up in a boat with a bushy haired girl, a boy who asked him if he'd seen a toad and a small girl with black hair and pointed features. Hogwarts as seen from the boats was an impressive sight-as mortal creations go, Chade was ready to admit that but no more. They were met on the stairs by a stern looking woman whom he instantly recognized as Minerva Mcgonagal. He tuned out her lecture about the houses to study the wards in the walls.

"Chade- pay attention." Her words jerked him back to the present.

"Yes'm."

"Follow me then children."

"How did she know your name?" Asked a red haired boy, another Weasely. Chade blinked at him with his oddly colored eyes and shrugged.

"And this is the sorting hat"

:Insert sorting hat song from HPSS:

"Chade" was the first name called and he strode forward, everyone else seemed puzzled that no surname had been announced. He plopped the hat on.

:Hmm, my my this is interesting. A fae.:

:Yes indead.:

:There is only one place for a fae-: "SLYTHERIN!" Chade slipped off the hat, Slytherin was clapping, but only because their head of house had begun it.

By the end of the sorting Chade was seated next to Draco Malfoy on his left and Blaise Zambini, the small black haired girl with whom he'd shared his boat.

"So no surname." Malfoy sneered, Chade just blinked at him.

"A name is a name, no one is better than any other no matter how complex or well known it is. It is the person that truly matters." Some of the Slytherins looked disgusted, but they were interrupted by the headmaster telling them that it was time to sing the school song and go to bed.

"First years follow me." The prefect called but Chade slipped away and when the prefect stopped at the door to the dormitory to warn the newbies, he frowned. "Where's the other one?"

* * *

Meanwhile Chade had joined his cousin. "Shouldn't you be with the other students?" The boy shrugged. "Very well, come along." The Prefects had just finished telling the first years the rules when Severus entered with Chade.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, your head of house and Potions Professor. I will not tolerate any dissension between the members of this house outside of these rooms. We are Slytherins, if you get caught doing something wrong, then you deserve your punishment- do not get caught. I expect to have the house cup in my office next year. Do you understand?" Murmurs of 'yes' and 'yes sir' were heard. "Always keep in mind that I require the best from you in behavior and scholarship. To your beds." Another chorus of 'yes sir's was heard and there was a scramble down the hallways. One of the prefects noticed the dark haired first year that stayed behind speaking with their head of house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chade blinked up at his cousin who sighed and shook his head. "You are going to upset this house aren't you?" The boy grinned.

"Of course."

"Be off with you. And listen to the prefects – I don't want to punish them for your chaos."

"Then don't." The boy bounced up the stairs as his elder cousin shook his head – it was going to be a long seven years. He was sure Chade would manage to avoid being expelled.

Draco Malfoy glared as the dark haired boy bounced into the room – he'd been interrupted while insulting him at dinner and was upset. A nameless mudblood had gotten into Slytherin! The boy bounced on the bed without a trunk by it with a disgustingly happy grin – he looked like a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindork. Their eyes met and the grin became a smirk.

"Is there a problem Draconis?" The voice was soft and melodious. Draco swallowed and glared harder.

"How did a filthy mudblood idiot like you get into Slytherin? You don't even have a surname, even muggles have those." He sneered. "My Father says that mudbloods shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts – He'll make sure your kicked out of Slytherin." Draco was infuriated by the humored look the boy was wearing.

"Are you done? Feel free to continue to rant – it's highly amusing." Draco sputtered. "Lost your eloquence? Well don't feel too bad, it wasn't much to begin with. Well now that the comedy show is over I'm off to bed. Good eve and Fae dreams, Draconis, Gregory, Vincent and Thodore." Draco was still sputtering as the boy closed his curtains with a wave of his hand. Greg and were staring at him and Theodore snickered.

"Go to bed!" they did, but Draco heard Theo snickering.

Chade didn't stay behind his curtains long – Fae didn't need much sleep- as soon as he felt the others fade into the land of dreams he left the room. Once in the comman room he tickled the wall and felt the castle giggle. It told him that the red head mischief makers were visiting the kitchens. The castle opened a shortcut straight to the back of the kitchen for him and he popped out right behind them.

"'Lo there!" The twins jumped and the elves prostrated themselves. _'Oh, get up. We've been over this before - I don't want everyone to know I'm the Goblin Prince. Or third heir to both high throne.'_ They hopped up immediately, looking rather cowed. He rolled his eyes. _'Don't do that. Get us some snacks – our favorites – and help us with this prank.'_ The elves bounced into action and he turned his attention to the twins. "I hate it when the do that."

"Wow, Mate"

"How'd you get them"

"To do that?" Chade shrugged.

"They just do. Never met an house elf that didn't – it's rather annoying. Now about this prank-" Attention was then given to the logistics of the prank and instructions given to the elves. Of course, they also stuffed themselves on their favorite foods while they plotted.

Both twins were yawning when they left the kitchen to slip back to the Gryffindor common room. Chade however began a leisurely tour of Hogwarts.

Severus arrived at the Great Hall just before breakfast began and was met by his entirely too energetic cousin. Thankfully the bouncy boy was holding a very large cup of steaming coffee and handed it to him, meeting the glare with a grin.

"'Morning Sevvie!" He crowed at the glowering man.

"You didn't sleep at all last night did you?" The boy shook his head.

"Nope. I'll sleep this weekend. Maybe." Severus rubbed his eyes and sat heavily in his chair at the head table and Chade hopped onto the table beside his empty plate. "Soooo, does Dumbly know I'm your cousin? I think Minnie might've told 'im. Your godson's a riot. He screeched at me last night about being a filthy mudblood and how his daddy'll kick me out. It was hilarious- what?" Severus had arched his eyebrow and jerked his head at his empty plate and cup. The child rolled his eyes. "You know you can get it yourself." This earned him a glare, which he returned with a sigh. "Fine." The cup was steaming with fresh coffee and the plate was now filled with mocha cheesecake and a small dish of lime sorbet. "Happy?" Severus rolled his eyes and dug into his ideal breakfast. Chade slid back on the table and crossed his legs and an identical plate and cup appeared in front of him. Severus glared.

"That'd better be decaf that you're drinking. I'll not have the staff after my hide because of you."

"But Sevvie – It's only one cup. Dad lets me have one cup."

"He also doesn't have to be locked in the castle with you." Chade pouted at his cousin, sighed at his cup and started to take a bite of his cake. "No chocolate!"

"But Sevvie!" Alligator tears came to the boy's eyes and Severus sighed, Chade knew him too well.

"Fine, but only one or the other NOT both." Beaming the boy vanished the coffee and dug into the cake. Severus's eyes narrowed. "You didn't" the boy's grin grew and he began to giggle. "You little - "

"Slytherin." Came a voice from behind him. Severus turned to glare at a disgustingly awake Minerva McGonagall. "Good Morning Chade."

"Morning Minnie!" She rolled her eyes and seated herself on Chade's other side and looked enviously at the chocolate cake.

"Don't call me that during class, young man." He smirked.

"Of course not." Severus shook his head

_'Faerie.'_ Chade stuck out his tongue at him.

"Would you like some cake Minne?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes – where did you get that?" By now breakfast was laid out and a few Ravenclaws were seated t their table only occasionally sending odd glances at the head table.

"I asked."

"Well get me some before Albus gets here." He giggled and a plate appeared in front of her. She hook her head and dug in, obviously intending to finish before the headmaster appeared to try to steal her chocolate. Both males rolled their eyes and exchanged a glace.

"Good Morning Chade." Fillius Flitwick seated himself beside Severus and gave Chade an amused look.

"Morning Filly!" the small man chuckled.

"Yes well, the Headmaster is on his way down, so unless you want to stay and say hello-"

"By Filly!" Chade leapt from the table and promptly sat on the Slytherin table. Severus met Filius's gaze and the little man chuckled.

"Your cousin is a sweet child, but I'm rather glad he's not in my house."

"As am I." Chimed in Minerva between mouthfuls of cake. Severus chuckled - Fillius was staring at the cheesecake ravenously.

"Did you want some cake 'Filly'?" Flitwick glared at him momentarily before nodding. "Then you'll have to ask Chade." This time the glare lasted longer and Severus rolled his eyes and looked over at Chade. The boy looked up immediately and Severus indicated Fillius with a raised brow. The boy rolled his eyes and a plate appeared in front of the small man. Who dug in with a sigh of delight.

"Good morning." Severus glowered at the headmaster while Minerva wiped the last traces of chocolate from her plate. Fillius was caught mid bite and clutched his plate possessively.

"Good Morning Albus." Minerva returned his greeting as he sat beside her. "What did you think of the sorting last evening?" The old man smiled.

"It was quite interesting. I have been wondering, Severus who is the boy without a last name? He was sorted into your house." Severus gave him a sour glance.

"Chade is my cousin. I believe I have mentioned him before." Albus nodded with a smile.

"Yes, but you never mentioned his name. How is it that he has no surname?"

"His adopted Sire has none, therefore he has none, Headmaster." At that moment half of the students and Albus turned into brightly colored chickens. Severus smirked and glanced over at Chade who wore an angelic look of innocence – which to Severus screamed guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chade bounced down the hall after breakfast on the way to his first class – Transfigurations with Minnie and the Ravenclaws. He stuck his head into the classroon, it was empty save for a tabby cat with squares around her eyes.

"Minnie!" The cat tried to run but he caught her up in his arms, after all he had years of experience catching goblins. He gently stroked the tense cat's ears and she melted, purring in pleasure. He walked up and sat on the desk. "Good kitty. Did Alby Bus steal Filly's breakfast? He'll have to get there sooner if he wants it. Should I get you some tuna or some unicorn milk?" Minnie purred louder and Chade grinned when a dropper of milk appeared in front of him. Holding her close to him and stroking her head with one arm he grasped the dropper with the other. "Open up Minnie!" He giggled as she complied and fed her the milk one drop at a time. Then he set her down and she began running around the room, so he chased her – not bothering to actually catch her. The other students arrived by ones and twos, but did not enter the classroom chosing instead to watch the two race around the room. He caught her just as the bell began to chime and stroked her ears. The other students raced in and sat down.

"What are you doing with that cat – Pets aren't allowed." Several of the Slytherins snickered, but Chade just tilted his head at Pavarti Patil with a confused expression as he continued to stroke the cat.

"Pet? Minnie's nobody's pet." The bell stopped ringing and he looked down at the cat. "Time's up Minnie – lets play again later!" He set her down on the desk and the next instant the stern visage of Minerva Mconagall appeared lips pursed.

"Sit Chade." Chade grinned at her unconcernedly and flopped into the first open seat which was in the front row on the Ravenclaw side of the classroom. The most of the class stared at her, some at him, with mouths hanging open. "I am Professor Mcgonagall, you are here to learn the fine art of transfiguration. I am an animagus that is I can transfigure myself into an animal at will. Can anyone tell me what transfiguration is? Miss Patil." The girl beside Chade imeadiately began speaking.

"Transfiguration is the art of turning one thing into another." Minerva nodded, but Chade snorted. Th girl turned and glared at him and Minerva turned her attentioned to him.

"Did you have something to add, Chade?" He shrugged, unconcerned by her tone of voice.

"Transfiguration is the art of _changing_ something into something else." She nodded.

"And, Chade, how is that different from what Miss Patil said?"

"She said 'turning into' something else which is vague and could refer to Transfiguration or Transformation. The name 'Transfiguration' is rather misleading because it implies that you are _transforming_ something, when in reality you are simple changing it. In Transfiguration it becomes something else in form, but it remembers and what it originally was and the transfiguration can be undone or reversed. Transformations are permanent, an item actually becomes something else entirely in body and spirit." Most of the class looked confused, but Minerva nodded.

"That is correct. In transfiguration we change something into another thing using our magic, binding it to our will. Changing it into what we want it to be for as long as our magic can bind it as such. Can anyone give me an example of a transfiguration being reversed or coming undone?" She nodded to one girl.

"Miss Ray." The small Ravenclaw swallowed.

"My Father gave my mother a bunch of flowers, but as soon as he gave them to her they became manure. He had bought them from a hag." The class giggled at the idea and Minerva nodded.

"You can put a time limit or other conditions on a transfiguration. Any other examples? Mr. Nott."

"Some families have to transfigure household items because they cannot afford to buy the real thing." The blond Slytherin sneered, Minerva nodded.

"That is true. Yes Miss Grey?" She called on a young muggleborn Ravenclaw.

"Why don't they just transform it, like Chade said?" Minerva smiled.

"Transformation is incredibly difficult because you have to know everything about what you are creating it also takes an incredible amount of power to do so. With transfiguration we convince something that it is something else and bind it to that form with our magic. The more we know the more realistic the transfiguration will be. Now for homework you will write one foot on what transfiguration is. Be sure to include examples of what it is used for. For the practical portion of today's lesson you will use the spell ­­­­­­­­­­­­ to turn this matchstick into a needle. Ten points will be given to the first to complete the transfiguration and five to everyone else who completes it." She waved her wand and sent a matchstick to each of them.

Chade twirled his wand idly in his hands while he examined his matchstick for a moment. Then he flicked the stick and said the incantation softly. He giggled when he saw the magic tie itself around the matchstick and reshape it while the matchstick's own magic protested weakly. Minerva turned to see what he was doing – Chade giggling was not usually a good thing. He grinned up at her.

"Done!" She lifted the shiny silver needle and arched an eyebrow at him then cast the reversal. It became a matchstick again, he giggled and she frowned at him.

"Very good, ten points to Slytherin." She cast the spell and he giggled again then she handed him the silver needle. "Cast the reversal." He rolled his eyes and did so, giggling as he watched it change. "Why are you giggling?' He grinned up at her.

"The matchstick doesn't like being a needle. It is upset, then relieved, upset, relieved! And it looks so silly pretending to be a matchstick." She did not repy simply shook her head and turned to another student, leaving him to his matchstick.

"Do your homework when you've finished." Chade rolled his eyes and watched the other students doing their work. He wrinkled his nose when Pavarti cast the spell wrong and her matchstick became a blob of goo. She stared at it in horror then looked at him.

"What?" he asked, hed tilted to the side, curious.

"Can you fix it?" He nodded, she waited then frowned. "Why aren't you fixing it?" he shrugged.

"You didn't ask me too."

"Will you fix it?" he considered this.

"Okay." she watched him but he didn't move. She gave him an exasperated look.

"Well?" he just turne to look across the isle and she glare down at - her matchstick. There it sat no longer a pile of goo, she gaped at him. "But, you didn't use a wand!" He glanced at her and shrugged. The bell chimed and he sprang to his feet and bounced out of the room after waving to Minnie.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fae Prince Chapter 4

Chade bounced into the Charms classroom "Filly!" The half dwarf chucked at him.

"Hello Chade. How much sugar and caffeine have you had today?" He questioned observing the bouncing child who shrugged with a grin causing Fillius to shake his head in amusement. "Did you have fun in transfiguration?" The child nodded.

"Yep, I played with Minnie before class and the matchsticks were grumbling about being needles - they were quite upset. But not as upset as the matchstick that became a glob of goop. It was _very_ happy to be reverted." The man just shook his head amused and greeted the arriving first years, there was after all nothing to do about the boy's boundless enthusiasm – something which his cousin often lamented.

Chade was bouncing again, an extremely common occurrence, however a large number of the other first years were also excited – but not bouncing. The reason? It was the first day of flying lessons and they were waiting for their instructor. All four houses stood segregated, each murmuring by itself – of course Draco was telling tales again, which caused shade to laugh outright.

"What are you laughing at, twip?" the blond glowered, causing Chade to laugh harder.

"Weeelll, it's helicopter, not heliplane or whatever you were calling it and it can't enter the airspace above the Malfoy property, the place is unplottable meaning hidden in a wrinkle of space."

"Is that like a wrinkle in time?" Chade grinned at the bushy haired speaker.

"Maybe, maybe not – a wrinkle in space is like folding a cloth. A wrinkle in time is transcendental." Hermione Granger was the only person in the vicinity who did not look completely confused.

"So it is like a video?" He shrugged.

"What do you think?" She gave him an annoyed look then frowned thoughtfully.

"If the casing is a wrinkle in space then the reel is a wrinkle in time, so a wrinkle in time is a wrinkle in space, but a wrinkle is space is not a wrinkle in time?" He grinned broadly.

"Close, close – Hootchy!" This caused the entire class to look towards the castle, they were getting used to Chade's blatant disrespect to the teachers, which they seemed tiredly resigned to – no one was quite sure why. The yellow eyed professor was indeed striding towards them, broom in hand.

"Good morning class." She continued on, giving a slight lecture – but half of the class wasn't paying attention, okay most of the class. A few were – namely Hermione, Neville and a few others and none of them looked entirely pleased at trusting the, um, _old, rickety_ brooms that they stood beside, as instructed. Soon they were all standing with brooms in hand.

"Now push off slowly." Most of them did so – Neville did not he shot off into the air uncontrollably. Then he fell – but he didn't hit the ground. He was swooped from the air and the broom shortly hovered before Madam Hootch, Neville was drooped over the front of the broom and Chade grinned at the professor leaning carelessly on his classmates back. Nothing was said for a moment then Madam Hootch shook her head. "Fifty points to Slytherin. Take him to the hospital wing Chade. Then," she added sternly. "You will come right back – understood?"

"Understood." He zipped off towards the castle as the professor shouted after him not to fly _inside_ the castle. But he disappeared into one of the windows and she sighed heavily.

"Well, on with the lesson."

"I understand you had quite the flying lesson today." Chade grinned at his cousin who had not even glanced up from his marking to acknowledged Chade's entrance.

"Yep, he fell I caught – can I play?"

"It wouldn't be fair and you know it." Severus did not need to look up to know his cousin was pouting. "However, there is no rule against first years playing on the team, just of having their own broom. Speak with Pucey about tryouts." Severus finally looked up – Chade was kicking the table he sat on – obviously bored. A bored Chade was not a pleasant thing. "Can you annoy someone else? I am busy."

"Nope." Chade beamed as his cousin sighed.

"Why not?"

"Cause I want to play in the forest. You _promised_."

"After I finish my marking. _That_is what I promised. And if you continue annoying me I will not finish very quickly." The boy pouted. "Fine." He handed half of the papers to Chade, "Mark these – no comments that I wouldn't make." Chade's face instantly brightened and he immediately attacked the mountain of papers with a quill and red ink.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't get yourself killed. I am going to gather potion ingredients." Chade bounced away from his cousin with a bright grin. "Your father will have my head if you get hurt." Chade just vanished into the forest leaving behind an exasperated cousin. He would be fine – what would hurt a fae? The daylight barely made it through the thick canopy of leaves as he glided among the trees. He frowned pausing, there was a strange scent. He flitted closer and his eyes widened – there was a dying unicorn. He ran to it placing his hand on its neck.

_"Child of light,"_ he stroked her neck, the blue eyes blinked at him, silver blood caked it's neck. _"What did this?"_the eyes closed and tears flowed down Chade's cheeks – she was dying and he could feel it. More than half of her blood had been drunk or drained out. Chade shook his head, twisting his wrist. A crystal appeared in his hand. _"I am sorry." _He let go and the crystal hung midair for a moment before floating down and bursting into light. Chade rose as the sparks faded and left behind the empty depression and traces of silver blood with a hard look on his face. _"I will find the villain."_ He ran silently and soundlessly through the forest – the other unicorns needed to be warned.

* * *

Severus frowned at his cousin when he silently reappeared – he wasn't smiling. A bouncy smiling Chade was annoying but this silent Chade, well – he could be dangerous.

"What is wrong? I thought you were going to play?" Severus asked suppressing a shiver. He met his cousin's cold, hard eyes- the last time he had seen Chade like this the goblins that had eaten the boy's pets eggs had ended up stung up in the dungeons over a pit of poisonous snakes. Well hanging from ropes – but they weren't tied. Severus pushed aside the memory of the nine year old Chade's revenge and concentrated on the boy's reply.

"There is something in the forest. it is killing the unicorns." This time Severus did not suppress his shudder – to drink the blood of a unicorn, to kill one. "It is drinking their blood and leaving them for dead. Five are missing – including the one that I found. It came from the castle."

"Are you sure?" Chade shrugged.

"The Centaurs are." Severus shook his head with a deep frown.

"We should leave." Chade followed silently and watched the wood as they returned to the castle.

* * *

"Ah, Severus. Tea? Lemon Drop?" Severus shook his head.

"You wished to speak with me?"

"Ah, yes." The headmaster gave the potions master a fatherly look and Severus steeled himself for whatever reprimand or task he would be given. "Hagrid said you took young Chade into the forest." Severus gave a curt nod – that was true. The headmaster seemed to be expecting more, so with an internal sigh Severus answered the unasked question and defended himself from the implied rebuke.

"Chade expressed some interest in the forest, I saw no reason that he could not accompany me into the woods." Severus shrugged. "He enjoys woods and I thought he would be in no danger." The headmaster frowned.

"There are Centaurs, Araculamancha, man eating plants and many other dangers in the _forbidden_ forest." Again Severus shrugged. "He is only a child-"

"As head of house I am permitted to grant permission to go into the forest to any member of my house I believe competent to take care of themselves in the forest." He scowled at the headmaster. "But you did not tell us of the wraith in the woods killing the unicorns." Severus buried both his surprise and his triumph when a surprised look flitted over the headmaster's face – it didn't look very good on him.

"A wraith?" Severus nodded.

"There are five unicorns that have been drained and left for dead. The centaurs claim it is a cloaked wraith which comes from the castle." The headmaster's frown deepened as Severus spoke.

"You spoke with the centaurs?" Severus shook his head.

"No. Chade sought them out after the unicorns were unable to help – they were to scared he said." Again surprise flitted over Albus's face.

"Chade?" Severus nodded but offered no explanation and the headmaster apparently decided that now was not the time to press. "Ah, I will look into the matter – I am afraid I was," he paused glancing over at the crystal baubles on the shelf, "distracted." Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes and contented himself with an enquiring eyebrow. The elder man sighed, "You may have noticed that Harry Potter did not come." Severus sneered.

"The brat probably doesn't want to leave his palace." He knew that Albus expected the vitriol from him – he had spewed it at the marauders and Harry often enough in the past. Albus shook his head.

"I am afraid that the situation is a bit more dire than that. He was not at his muggle relatives and everyone nearby – including Arabella Fig – had forgotten that he ever existed." Severus frowned.

"A wizard?"

"Alas, I am not sure, but whoever did it was very skilled - and powerful." Severus frowned.

"You know I would have told you if I heard anything from the Death Eaters." Albus nodded, and Severus though he looked both slightly relieved and dejected. "However I would be willing to make some inquiries." He offered knowing that if he didn't that the old man would 'request' him to. Albus smiled

"Ah, thank you my boy." Severus nodded.

"If there is nothing else?"

"Ah, no. I will look into the unicorns – that is most disturbing news." Severus nodded and left the room, heading for his quarters with a slight amount of trepidation. He had insisted that Chade go there, not the dorms – who knew what the boy would do in his current mood.


	6. Chapter 6

The Fae Prince Chapter 6

Draco frowned down at his transfiguration homework, it was due tomorrow but he'd barely started. He shook his head to clear it. Last evening he had gone to ask his godfather for assistance but he had left after seeing the weird kid in his office. Chade was a puzzle that Draco didn't understand, usually he was bouncy smiling and disrespectful – all of the teachers seemed resigned to this. But last night, last night Chade had been _scary_. He was ranting in some weird language and destroying the potions classroom. He'd left immediately and resolved not to get Chade mad at him – that would be worse than his father being mad at him he was sure.

"Stuck?" Draco nearly jumped out of his skin and stared at Chade trying to regain his composure – he hadn't heard the boy approach.

"Um, yeah." He managed to stutter then frowned. "Why do you care?" He asked in a stronger voice, even though he was shaking inside.

"Don't." Chade plopped into the chair beside him. "You saw." Draco nodded Chade smirked. "I'm not mad at you."

"Uh, good. Cause you're scary when you're mad." The boy shrugged. "Did Sev get mad at you?" That caused the boy to chuckle.

"Nope – he was just glad that the dungeons were still intact." Draco blinked and opened his mouth but closed it immediately. "Go ahead, ask."

"He knows you." It wasn't a question, but Chade smirked.

"Of course – he's my cousin." Draco blinked.

"Cousin – how come he never mentioned you?" Chade shrugged.

"Ask him. He mentioned _you_." Chade raised an eyebrow, daring Draco to ask what Severus had said. The other boy shifted in his seat and transferred his gaze to his essay. Chade chuckled. "Nothing _bad_." Draco gave the boy an annoyed look.

"Will you go away? I'm trying to finish this essay." Chade looked at the empty parchment.

"You mean start?" Draco glowered at him and Chade rolled his eyes. "It's easy."

"Maybe for you." Draco snapped.

"Tut tut," Chade rolled his eyes and pulled the parchment over to himself, Draco glared at him. "Really the theory of transfiguration doesn't change – it just gets more complex. Really the only difference between changing this rock into a teapot and changing the matchstick into a needle is the number of variables." Draco gave him a puzzled look. Chade ignored him and began writing. "In matchstick to needle the differences were small, the shape and size were similar. One end got pointed, the other rounded and a hole and the entire matchstick became metal that is three differences." He offered the parchment to Draco – he'd written the similarities and differences on the parchment and diagramed both the matchstick and the needle. "What are the differences and similarities?" Draco accepted the quill. "Once you know them the transfiguration is easy – someone else did the hard part teaching magic that the motions and incantation are meant to do a particular thing." Chade shrugged and bounced up and away. He left behind a confused Draco who looked down at the diagram and tried to figure out how this would help him in his essay explaining why his transfiguration didn't work. Having no better place to start he began the diagrams.

Half an hour later Draco stared at the parchment with a frown of concentration. There were three diagrams – a stone, a teapot and his transfiguration. He listed the differences he could think of then blinked – his 'teapot' had been heavy, solid and dark. Looking at his lists he realized that he hadn't considered what the teapot should be made of – he had never really paid attention to teapots before. He pulled out his wand and concentrating on the list and diagram (he'd looked up the details in a book) he cast the spell again. The rock became a teapot, a white porcelain teapot with flowers on the side. He lifted the lid and grinned – he'd done it. With a look of concentration he pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and began explaining that he hadn't focused clearly enough on what a teapot should be when he cast the spell, careful to recall everything he could of what he had been thinking when he tried the transfiguration in class.

* * *

"Gred, Forge." The red haired third years started and looked over their shoulders at Chade. They rolled their eyes.

"And how,"

"Partner,"

"Do you"

"Do that?" They asked, Chade simply smirked and plopped down in an empty desk. They were in an abandoned classroom.

"Do what, my fine fellows?" Chade asked and leaned over the table raising a brow at the raggedy old parchment on the desk. "My, my this is interesting." Spidery handwriting appeared on the parchment.

** _Messer Padfoot would like to know who the new mischief maker is._**

**_ Messer's Moony and Prongs concur._**

**_ As does Messer Wormtail._**

Chade grinned broadly. "And Messer Chade would introduce himself to the infamous Marauders of Hogwarts. Pranksters of renown." Fred and George gapped at him.

"You know,"

"About the Marauders?" Chade smirked.

"Of course."

**_Messer Moony would like to know how Messer Chade has come to know of our fame._**

**_Messer's Padfoot and Prongs agree._**

"You may ask but why should I tell? A good mischief maker doesn't tell all he knows."

"But we."

"What to know"

"Too." Chade shook his head at the twins with a smirk. "But." They continued.

"We _really_"

"want to know"

"if you know"

"their real names."

"Of course."

**_Messer's Moony Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs express their extreme disbelief that any know of our identities._**

"Then, Messers would not care if I tell?" The parchment was silent but both twins begged him to tell. Chade narrowed his eyes. "I will tell – if you show me the real purpose of this parchment." The twins were silent for a long moment, obviously weighing their desire to know their hero's identities against keeping it secret.

"Alright."

"We will show you."

"If you tell." Chade grinned.

"Messer's –"

**_Messer Wormtail would like to point out that it is not Messer Chade's prerogative to reveal our identities._**

"And Messer Chade would like to point out that you are personality constructs that have been prohibited from revealing that information, provided you received it to begin with." Chad turned his gaze to the twins. "You first." There was a long silence.

"Only if you can prove how you know." They said together. Chade considered this.

"Messer's Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs had a particular favorite target – do you remember?" He addressed the parchment.

**_Snivelous_**

"And is full name?" Chade asked rolling his eyes.

**_ Severus Snape_**

"Do you believe I know now?"

"We do."

**_Messer Moony would like to ask why._**

"Because,"

"Messer Chade,"

"Our respected,"

"Talented"

"Mischevious"

"Partner"

"Is"

"The cousin"

"Of Severus Snape!" The twins finished together. The parchment was silent.

**_Snivelous's Cousin!_**

**_Messer Prongs expresses his disbelief that any relative of Snape's should have been sorted into Gryffindor._**

"And Messer Chade would like to state that he is a proud member of the house of snakes." He ignored the resulting vitriol exploding in ink from Messer's Padfoot and Prongs. "My honored partners?"

"Of course."

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." They recited together. Chade stared as the parchment became filled with ink and delineated the many layers of the castle. He smirked, eyes alight.

"This is nice." He tapped it with his finger. "Hm," He poked at it then suddenly a box appeared (like a window on the computer).

**_Pranking Toolbox_**

**_Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs have here compiled a selection of useful pranking tools:_**

******Search: _Find your target_**

******Tag: _tag your target so you know where they've been and where's they'll go!_**

**Shortcuts: _if Filch is near Look hear!_**

**Passwords: _If secrets you wish to know soon you will find!_**

**Storage spaces: _the secret horde!_**

**View: _toggle view – see displayed any of the above!_**

The twins gapped at the parchment and Chade grinned up at them. "_Very_ nice." He poked the search feature.

They played with it for some time, first themselves, then they tried tagging Filch only to learn he was tagged – they just needed to activate the 'view' that showed the tags. Filch, Severus, Dumbledore, Mcgonagal, Flitwick, Hagrid, Trewlany and Pomphery were all tagged. They began adding the other teachers and staff. Chade frowned when they found Quirell and he was accompanied by 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' but of more interest was the fact that Dumbledore was in the forbidden third floor corridor.

"Now what,"

"Would our esteemed"

"Headmaster"

"Be doing in there?"

"We should see." Both looked at Chade then shrugged – sounded good to them.

* * *

"Mirror, Mirror in the hall you show me myself and all!" Chade skipped up to the mirror and frowned at the inscription, "Erised straeh ruoy tub ruoy wohs I" which he immediately saw meant 'I show not your face but your heart's desire'. The other two were starring into it.

"We won the quidich cup! We have our own prank shop!" They were staring. Chade rolled his eyes.

"It's just a picture of what you really want." They turned to frown at him he pointed. "I show not your face but your heart's desire – backwards."

"What do you see?" Chade frowned. And they moved aside he looked into the mirror with a frown and saw – nothing, nothing except his own reflection and that of the room behind him. He smirked.

"I see me." He cocked his head at them, "What more could I possible wish for?" They chuckled.

"Nothing."

"Now it is time"

"For you to tell"

"Ah, the marauders four Remus Lupin, Moony named. Peter Pettegrew by Wormtail shamed. Sirius Black as Padfoot bained and James Potter as Prongs raimed." They gaped at him. "The marauders four they are no more or so say those who knew them more." He smirked and vanished down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

The Fae Prince Chapter 7

"Sevvie," Severus looked up warily at his cousin's wheedling tone.

"Chade." His cousin gave an innocent smile that put his cousin on guard – what _was _that boy up to now?

"Sevvie – why do I think Tom Riddle is important?" Severus started breaking his quill and spilling red ink over the parchment he was grading. He glared at his cousin.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw his name, cousin dear." Chade waved his hand clearing up the mess and fixing the quill. He watched expectantly. Severus sighed.

"He is your grandfather." Chade's eyes narrowed.

"But my grandfather was-" Severus nodded curtly, his right hand curling around his left forearm.

"Where did you see his name?" Severus demanded. Chade raised his eyebrow at his cousin and was silent for a long moment.

"There is a trophy, awarded for special service to the school." Chade shrugged – one of the twins had mentioned _that_. "The name seemed important." Severus relaxed but still looked at Chade with slight suspicion. "But isn't the Mirror of Erised a rather dangerous thing to be in the school?" Severus rolled his eyes.

"Found that did you? The headmaster is convinced that it is harmless." His gaze narrowed at the boy. "And what were you doing in the third floor corridor?" Chade blinked at his cousin.

"It is restricted – I simply couldn't resist." Severus raised an eyebrow then shook his head ruefully.

"Begone – I have marking to finish." Chade perked up. "No – not after last time."

"But Sevvie-"

"But what?"

"It was fun." Chade pouted. "Red ink, white parchment." The young fae shrugged. "I couldn't help it."

"Diagrams of what would happen if they actually made the mistakes they had written, animated diagrams and very explicit details are not appropriate."

"But Sevvie!"

"No. Go bother someone else." Chade rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

* * *

"But Draco-" Draco pulled his arm away from Pansy with a scowl. Chade bounced into the room. "Draky, I need you to help me with potions!" Draco met Chade's eyes, begging for help. The other boy smirked.

"Dray!" He bounced over. "Come on we need to get going – tryouts are next week!" He dragged Draco away. He went willingly but was confused. Once they were in the hall he frowned.

"Tryouts?" Chade nodded beaming.

"Yep – for Quiditch!" He followed the skipping Chade and was completely disoriented when he was dragged behind a tapestry and after a moment of pitch black found himself standing beside a tapestry in an alcove just off the entrance hall.

"Um, Quiddich?" He asked as that seemed the safer of the two questions.

"Shortcut. Yep – Sevvie said no rule against it we just don't get our own brooms."

"Right so we'll never make it on the school brooms." Chade rolled his eyes.

"But Draky poo-" he glowered and Chade shook his head. "Alright Dray." Draco shrugged – Chade gave nicknames to everyone as far as he could tell.

"Brooms Chay?" He countered. The boy spun and gave him a fierce stare, but Draco held his smirk – if Chade insisted on giving Draco a nickname Draco would give him one. He valiantly resisted the urge to fidget and after a _very_ long moment Chade beamed.

"Brooms, well Sevvie has several in storage here." He nodded to the storage shed. "No rules against using his brooms. And they've been there for years – no one can say he got them just for us!" Draco nodded, eyes gleaming. He loved flying – it was one of the few things he felt free doing.

"What position?" Chade grinned.

"We're beaters." Draco frowned, they were a little small for beaters.

"Slytherin has good beaters."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Seeker and chaser."

"But I like hitting things."

"Fine – try for keeper." Chade opened the door – which Draco was certain was locked against students and went in.

"Why can't we be beaters?" Draco sighed.

"We're too small and Pucey would never replace his beaters for two first years." Chade pouted.

"Fine, but can we at least pretend to be beaters?" Draco sighed.

"Fine. But we'll practice the other positions as well." Chade bounced up to a locker – it has 'Snape' written on it. He opened it and Draco rolled his eyes and peaked into the locker. There were four brooms, why Draco didn't know but he grabbed on of the newest, a Silver Arrow and went out to the pitch. Chade joined him carrying one of the brooms he hadn't recognized. "We do have permission to be out here, right?" Chade shrugged.

"Well, we'll say we do and when we go to Sevvie and he'll agree. He told me to go away." Draco rolled his eyes. "Catch Dray!" He leapt onto his broom and out of the way as Chade tossed a bludger at him. He swooped down and grabbed the other bat and sent the bludger hurling back at Chade.

"Take that Chay!" they added the second bludger – well Chade did and he somehow enchanted the quaffle to pretend to be carried by invisible 'chasers' and it was green for their team and red if not. They'd been at it for a long time when 'Crack!' Another beater joined the fray – the Weasley twins. They'd been watching and decided to join the fun.

"Having fun?" Draco sent the bludger flying at the red 'chaser' and one of the twins blocked it.

"What is going on here?" Professor Sprout's shrill voice startled Draco and when he heard a shout of 'Dray!' he immediately dropped and rolled and pulled up to hit the incoming bludger. Chade grabbed it with its strap and one of the twins grabbed the other. He glowered at the small professor from his broom. Chade landed beside her.

"Well, Dray and I want to try out to Quiditch so we borrowed some brooms and were practicing. Gred and Forge came to play."

"First years-"

"Ah, ah – first years cannot own brooms. Nothing said about borrowing." He grinned. "Ask Sevvie." With that he relaunched the bludger and Draco sent it at the unsuspecting twins. The professor glared up at the sight before spinning and heading for the dungeons to confront the potions master.

"How did you convince me to do this?" Draco asked as they stood waiting to try out as Beaters.

"I got you addicted to hitting things." Chade replied. Draco shook his head ruefully, Chade was right – he did enjoy hitting things. Pucey had agreed to let them try out – if they could find reliable brooms. Slytherin house used the best – regardless of status. He smirked when he recalled the herbology teacher's rant for allowing them to use the bludgers, and Severus's rebuke for not letting him know what he was going to do. Finally the signal was given and they launched into the air performing the drills then actually going against the current beaters – they knocked them both out. Pucey glowered but Chade and Draco were announced as the Slytherin Beaters.


	8. Chapter 8

The Fae Prince Chapter 8

Chade was in the process of devouring more sugar than his cousin would be happy with at the Halloween feast when Quirell ran in and stuttered about a troll in the dungeons before passing out. The headmaster ordered everyone to their dormitories and Chade rolled his eyes. He noticed that his cousin shook his head and motioned for the prefects to take the students elsewhere. He of course ignored the prefect and raised his brow at his cousin and glanced at Quierell. The man shook his head and indicated that he would follow the man. Chade allowed Draco to pull him away to follow the prefects but then slipped away.

"Chay!" Draco hissed and followed him. He caught up with him a short while later. "What are you doing?" Chade raised his eyebrow at him.

"Well, I guess _we_ are going troll hunting."

"We?" Draco swallowed as they descended the stairs to the second floor.

"You followed me. So two is we – one is me." Draco blinked in confusion then they burst out running when they heard a scream. The screams were coming from the girls' bathroom. Draco's face was pale with fright but Chade was grinning. "Trolly!" He sang entering the bathroom, however when he saw the troll he frowned. "Bad bad tommy using little trolly, spelly welly turn to jelly!" The troll stopped and looked at him then swayed and collapsed knocking the wall out.

"Chay, what'd you do?" Draco starred at the wrecked bathroom. Both turned to the other end of the room hearing sniffles. Chade glided over, reminding Draco that he could be dangerous. He followed climbing over the broken sinks and lavatories.

"Are you hurt?" Chad asked softly staring down at the bushy haired girl with whom he had shared a boat. The girl nodded cradling her arm. He reached out and frowned at it. He could hear Draco making a racket as he came closer and smirked at the girl. Placing a finger to his lips he created a crystal and allowed it to sink into her wounded arm. She opened then closed her mouth in astonishment – her arm was fine!

"The Labyrinth?" She whispered. He grinned at her.

"You saw that movie too?" She nodded with a grin. He helped her up. "Dray, stop attacking the porcelain it's had enough for one day." He laughed when he saw that the blond had his foot stuck between a broken sink and a toilet bowl. Draco glowered. "Dray, this is Miss Hermione Granger, Gryffindor. Mionie, this is Draco Malfoy." Hermione looked at him in surprise then irritation at the nickname.

"Give in – he could have given you a worse one." She glanced at Draco then sighed.

"You're right. I'm just surprised he remembered my name." Draco shrugged.

"He's a weird one alright. Um, you okay?" She nodded.

"Hey I am right here!" They glanced at him.

"Of course you are." Hermione answered. "Now I'm not sure about you but I don't want to be here when the teachers find that troll – do you?" They glanced at it.

"Chay what _did_ you do to it?" He blinked.

"I turned its brain to jelly." They stared at him. "What? It was the most logical thing to do – the brain is a jellylike substance – I just congealed it and made it sugary. Two differences." Draco shook his head, "Between the troll's brain and the jelly in the pudding I was eating at the feast." Now Draco groaned.

"I don't think I'll ever eat pudding again. Let's get out of here."

"But where?" Asked Hermione.

"The kitchens of course." They both frowned at him. "We need cocoa." They exchanged a confused look and with a shrug followed him.

* * *

"Well, after I killed the troll I decided that some nice soothing cocoa was required so we went to the kitchens." They were in the headmaster's office and Chade sat in a chair acting as if it were perfectly normal to be going after trolls.

"And why did you go after the troll?" The headmaster asked. Chade shrugged.

"It sounded like fun. I've been troll hunting before. Three years ago they got into the dwarf mines and Father let me go with Kalijikr and Nplirinan to go and get them out. This one's a baby – only about 16 I'd say. We routed at least ten adults and seven youngsters." Chade shrugged unconcernedly.

"And you Mister Malfoy?"

"I was asking Chade what he thought he was doing and before he answered the others were out of sight – I decided there was safety in numbers as we had no idea where the troll was. We heard the scream and had to do _something._" He to shrugged nonchalantly – Albus looked like he was having a hard time believing their story.

"And you Miss Granger?" He asked tiredly.

"I missed the feast. I, um, needed to use the restroom and the troll came in and I tried to hide, then I screamed and Chade came in while it was trying to get me and killed it. Then he said we needed cocoa – for our nerves." She related wide eyed. That he decided was the most believable part of the story. He looked over at Severus and Minerva.

"Severus."

"I am unsurprised that Chade decided to have fun wrestling trolls. I got to hear about and see the imprisoned trolls from the hunt to which he refers. I figured that he would scout out the upper levels as you headed to the dungeons – but I expected him to go alone."

"Dray followed me!"

"Because you wouldn't answer me!" Draco retorted. Minerva cleared her throat.

"I learned from Mr. Weasley that Miss Granger had missed the feast. I might also add that I am also unsurprised by Chade's actions." He frowned at his deputy.

"Well it was quite reckless of you to go after trolls so I think that twenty house points will be deducted from Slytherin." Chade raised an eyebrow. "And for saving the life of your fellow student you will be awarded thirty points."

* * *

"Sevvie!"

"Not now." Severus growled looking up as Chade bounced into his sitting room. The boy whistled seeing his leg.

"What were you playing with Sevvie?" Severus glared at the boy and pulled his pantleg – or what was left of it - up. "Let me help." Chade frowned down at his cousin's leg – it was torn to the bone. Frowning he poked it and Severus hissed at the pain. He glanced up at his cousin. "Are you going to tell me or shall I go check out the 3rd floor corridor myself? Something tells me it's changed a bit." The man glowered at him as he carefully cleaned the wound. "It's not poisoned – which is good. I'll heal it now." He created a crystal and allowed it to sink into the wound.

"It was a Cerberus." Chade raised an eyebrow. "A Cerberus that that oaf named Fluffy of all things."

"Hagrid has a pet Cerberus and it is living in the castle?" Severus nodded and Chade sighed. "You would think that the Headmaster would be able to keep dangerous things like cerberuses and trolls out of this _school_ for _children_." He shook his head. "Ech. Don't stress that leg for a while – I healed it but it will be tender."

"Yes Healer." Severus drawled and Chade rolled his eyes and poured two glasses of scotch. His cousin accepted his and rolled his eyes when Chade swallowed half of the other.

"Soo?" Severus tossed back his drink and held out his glass. Chade refilled it.

"Quirell went to the 3rd floor corridor, I followed." Chade nodded. "Why do you act like that makes sense?" Chade rolled his eyes.

"Because we both know that the DADA teacher should have been able to handle a troll – even if he used to teach Muggle studies, that he wasn't actually passed out, and that something has been wrong with him since he got back from Rumania." Chade tossed back the rest of his glass. "So what do you think it means? Don't look at me like that - I know you have suspicions." Severus sighed.

"You're going to try to figure it out whether I tell you or not."

"Severus you do remember what I am, right?"

"Fae. Fine. We guess that the Dark Lord isn't dead. I think that Quirell encountered him on his journeys and is trying to bring him back to life."

"In the third floor. Cousin, you aren't telling everything."

"There are some things I _really_ cannot say." Chade frowned.

"An oath." Severus shrugged, but Chade understood. "Well, I'll just figure out for myself. Don't trouble yourself and stay off that leg!" He skipped out of the room and Severus shook his head and glared at the decanter of scotch sitting out of reach on the table – he really wanted it. Chade was going to cause even more headaches than he had before until he figured out what was going on.

"I won't trouble myself brat – you'll make more than enough." He grumbled as summoned the decanter – after all Chade had said to stay off is leg.


	9. Chapter 9

The Fae Prince Chapter 9

"Now Minerva, care to tell me why you are unsurprised by Chade's affinity for troll hunting?" Albus asked his deputy lightly after the student and Severus had gone. The woman shrugged.

"Chade is an odd child and a fearless one – I remember the first time he visited the castle. He went swimming with the giant squid." She sipped her tea, shaking her head. Albus looked puzzled.

"I do not recall meeting the boy before." Minerva rolled her eyes at his implied question.

"That is because you are hardly here all summer. Chade only visited in the summer. You are not omniscient Albus, however much you wish us to believe you are." He chuckled.

"You are right, but Chade is an interesting boy – I wish I had known him sooner."

"Even though he tends to wreck havoc on everything he comes in contact with?" She inquired with an arched brow.

"Of course." Albus replied with a grin.

Chade bounced from his cousin's room - now what? Hargid's Cerberus, bringing grandfather back to life, hmm. He looked around, it was dark and past curfue - the perfect time for mischief. And mischief was needed to make everyone feel such a rough night.

Messers Gred and Forge Weasley had long since considered themselves masters of mayhem. However, their new partner was much more skilled and made them weep with envy. The evening before he had hunted trolls and they knew this had to be his work - every one of the students had become a saint. And the teachers - well they were the Apostles. How did they know? The sign -

_**Welcome to All Saint's Day!**_

_**Find out Which Saint you are! **_

_**And eat a muffin!**_

They looked around and saw everyone was glaring around.

"Forge,"

"Yes Gred."

"They think"

"we did"

"this."

"Uh huh." The twins who did not look like twins at the moment looked at each other and nodded.

"This means"

"War." Completed his twin.

Chade bounced down to Hagrid's cabin; classes had been postponed until they could return both teachers and students to their normal forms as no one knew who anyone else was. Hagrid's door opened to reveal a much smaller person.

"'Allo," He looked embarrassed. Chade giggled and the half giant shook his head. "Chade, yeh wouldn't have somthen to do with this ne would ye?" Still giggling Chade tossed a crystal at Hagrid and the man returned to his normal form then Chade reverted as well.

"Now Hagrid, why would you think that?"

"'Cause ye're nothing but trouble." Chade just grinned at him.

"Ask me no questions I'll tell you no lies, though truths twisted truly make good alibis." The large man shook his head and ushered the boy into his house.

"O'course. Tea?" Chade nodded bouncing into the seat he'd made the first time Hagrid had brought him here - he'd caught him sneaking into the forest. "So what are ye up too?" Chade simply put on an innocent face. "Ye ain't foolin me."

"Fine," Chade pouted, "How are the unicorns?" The huge man sighed sitting on his chair shaking his head.

"Another went missen. The Centaurs are avoiden the fores' near de castle 'cause somat is killen the Unicorns sommat bad." Chade frowned.

"I told the unicorns to go away, it wasn't safe."

"Chade, yeh know they don't lissen, they like de magic too much." Chade nodded pensively.

"Hm, do you think Fluffy is enough protection from something that can kill a unicorn?"

"Now see here, Fluffy ain't the only thing protecting the stone!" Then Hagrid frowned. "How did ye know about it?" Chade rolled his eyes.

"Hagrid, there is a Cerberus in the school standing over a trap door, and something is killing unicorns to stay alive - of course the philosopher's stone is hidden in the school. What a great idea." He stated sarcastically. "What was the headmaster thinking?"

"Now Chade, Headmaster Dumbledore is a great man -"

"Yes, so great he didn't insist on a fair trial for you and let you stay on the grounds."

"Chade -"

"We've talked about this, he could have done more if he wanted Hagrid and you know it. Things are not always as they seem." The half giant sighed.

"Chade, yeh know Dumbledore's the only supporter I've got. De board, they'd toss me out in a heartbeat." Chade glided over and climbed onto Hagrid's lap.

"I know." He hugged the man. "Hagrid, tell me what did happen." He wanted to focus the man on something besides the stone.

"Aragog, he's an arachnelomancha, he was so cute just a baby."

"Awe, they are cute after they hatch. Dad rescued some from some dwarves who were killing them to use the cave as a mine. I got to play with them. Jrelik is my favorite, he lets me ride him." Hagrid chuckled.

"Yer dad is great; I wish I could meet 'im." Chade snickered. "What?"

"You want to meet Dad, okay." Hagrid brightened. "But-" The man frowned, "You have to keep a secret for the rest of the year."

"Okay." He paused, "Um, what secret?" Chade tilted his head considering - the man was notoriously bad at keeping secrets, but if he did keep this one then he would visit Underhill.

"Um, that I know who is killing the unicorns and trying to get the stone." Hagrid blinked.

"Ye do?" Chade nodded, "Then why 'aven't ye -"

"Ah, but that would be no fun and I just figured it out last night." He grinned at the man. "So why did Aragog get you in trouble? It's not a usual school pet but if fed aren't a problem."

"Well, sommat, a monster, was petrifying students. Then one got killed. They was gonna shut down the school the 'ead boy. Riddle. 'E told 'em I had a monster as a pet. Dey came to take 'im so I sent him into the forest. Dey snapped me wand and put me in Azkaban for a while, till Dumbledore brought me back to be assistant groundskeeper."

"But Araculamancha don't petrify or kill, well if they kill they always eat and it is never clean."

"Aye, but dey locked me up anyways." Hagrid cried.

"I will make it better, Okay?" Hagrid frowned down at Chade, but Chade just gazed back steadily. So the large man nodded.

"Okay."

"Where have you been?" Chade grinned at Hermione.

"Don't bother asking." Draco rolled his eyes. "He never says."

"I do to say," Draco gave him an incredulous glance, "Well sometimes."

"Yeah, not often though." Chade plopped down next to him rolling his eyes.

"I was at Hagrid's, a man after my own heart - did you know he has a pet Araculamancha that lives in the forest - he said I can go with him to visit soon! Want to come?"

"Um, no." Draco said and seeing Hermione's confused face continued. "Araculamancha are huge spiders they can grow up to 20 feet." Hermione swallowed.

"Um, a pet?" Chade nodded. "Maybe not."

"But -" both shook their heads. "Fine. What are you working on?"

"More traditional ways to kill trolls." Draco deadpanned. Chade giggled.

"Actually we are researching the goblin rebellion of 704 BC, with no luck." Hermione closed the book in disgust. Chade rolled his eyes.

"Rebellion in 704? That was the time Grilik the nosey decided Frinrick the bossy was bossy and decided to attack Frinrick in the least goblinesk fashion. He discovered that Frinrick's daughter was a very nice gobilygirl and sent his nephew to woo her. Now once they were mated Grilik gloated to Frinrik that his clan was the heir to Frinrik's clan, because Grilik's nephew was his heir. Frinrik attacked Grilik in the normal goblin way and their clans got involved, except the couple because they were still in their mating cave - goblins go into a cave when they are mated and stay there for 1 month. When they came out there was no Frinrik or Grilik or clan, and the two, being more intelligent than any other goblin's yet born decided to do something useful. They had all of the wealth of two clans so with permission of the goblin king they went aboveground and started 'Gringotts'. Which literally means 'Spoils of many through cheating the stupid.'" He grinned at them. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"The Goblin king exists?" Chade nodded happily.

"What king?" Draco asked Hermione turned toward him puzzled.

"How do I know about the goblin king and you do not? He rules the goblins underground or Underhill. According faerie lore the Fae are the ruling Sidhe class and control the other races and the portals into the mortal realm. They are extremely powerful beings. Their origins are disputed some say they are the children of Lillith, Adam's first wife, others that they are demonspawn. All agree that the strength of their power is in glamours and deception. There are two main courts the winter court of the dark sidhe and the summer court of the light sidhe. Right?" She looked at Chade who nodded.

"Correct, in as far as it goes."

"How come I have never heard of this?" Draco looked puzzled.

"Because wizarding kind has had its collective head stuck up its arse for a long time." Hermione snorted looking somewhere between outraged and amused. Draco looked confused and slightly offended. "But you a have seen the light, yes?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically and Draco hesitantly. "So shall we reteach the wizarding world what it has forgotten and why they once feared the night and the day and trees and - Draco do you like mushrooms?" The boy shuddered.

"No, bad things happen around mushrooms."

"We are remembered, barely, in wizarding lore but as a shadow of a memory - mushrooms, entry wards, cautiousness in what they say, distrust in appearances. Our legacy is obvious, but they forgot it was us. Gringotts, werewolves, vampires, ghouls, every magical being, creature and plant comes from us -including you. Magic came to humans through the fae and to the fae from our fathers - we are nephilm." Hermione started.

"Then -" he nodded. "We are descended from fae?"

"Of course."

"Um, Chade you said we - are you fae?" The boy smirked.

"Yup. Mortalborn Fae. Born a wizard and blood adopted by a fae."

"Can I visit Underhill under your protection?" Hermione asked. Chade chuckled.

"Sure. Draco?"

"Um under your protection?" Chade nodded. "Okay."

"Christmas, Yule whatever - sound good or maybe summer?"

"Summer I think, Mum and Dad have Christmas planned already."

"We have Yule arrangements."

"Summer holidays it is. I'll arrange everything." Chade bounced away and Hermione looked down at her paper.

"Well, at least we found what we were looking for."

"And a lot more." Draco grumbled causing Hermione looked over at him.

"Yes, we now know why Chade is so odd, cheerful and mischievous. Fae are notoriously crafty, secretive and playful. Often though their idea of playful is way over the top." She wrote as she spoke. "And we should see if the library has anything on fae in it."


	10. Chapter 10

The Fae Prince Chapter 10

"That was"

"A magnificent prank'

"Oh Great Chade." Chade grinned at them.

"I thank thee for thy praise."

"We think that a contest should be held,

"We two against,"

"You." they stated together.

"I agree, of miserly makers of mayhem - what are the rules of the contest ye propose."

"No harm done,"

"To anyone."

"The winner will out,

"With points per prank"

"Measured by those taken by staff."

"One detention is 20 points."

"The contest ends

"When Yule begins."

"The winner takes all.

"Master of mayhem from the fall!"

"But a prize, young ones, what prize shall there be? Without a prize what means victory?" The twins frowned at the younger boy.

"What do you,"

"In your wisdom suggest?"

"The prize to be - If I win for a year ye shall serve me. If you win, a year I shall serve thee." As one the twins frowned, considering.

"An odd prize."

"That may be."

"But we two, we now agree." They finished together.

"Good, then bound by word to do this deed, now may the best prankster succeed!"

* * *

Chade slid through the hall silently, his mind on his agreement with the twins - they did not know what they had agreed to he was sure. If they had known they would never have agreed. He entered the kitchen with a sly smirk. The elves bowed to him and he shook his head.

"_Little ones, I have a task for you."_

"_The High one has tasks for us." _They quivered in anticipation.

"_You are to tell me all the red twins say. Make remembrance and give to me."_

"_Yes High one."_

* * *

Chade frowned standing before the Mirror again he looked as saw the stone sitting in the mirror. It had been ridiculously easy to bypass the tests and alarms. Now he gazed at the stone embedded in the mirror in a weave of magic. Only one who didn't want to use the stone could have it. With a smirk he plucked it from the mirror - the man shouldn't have used a faerie artifact, not that he knew it was.

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he considered the past few months. The search for Harry Potter had been unfruitful and then some students were having a prank war. Many of the pranks were harmless, but some were downright mean. The Weasley twins had been on the receiving end more often than the giving end and had had nearly a thousand points removed from them - the master prank was a second clock - the prank clock. It showed 2 dials and prank points were deducted from the prank dial, not the house dial. Hogwarts only hummed when he asked why. Everything form changing hair color to sex changing potions but this morning had been horrible - animagus potion had been charmed into the pumpkin juice and all the students were now animals. And the antidote would take forever, at least enough for the entire student body. Severus had glowered after checking the pitchers of juice and left for his dungeon with a cutting remark that they should start teaching how to reverse the change because the potion would take a month.

"Five thousand points from the perpetrator of this prank." The smoke colored dial filled up with crystals. He glared at the dials and left his office to one classroom, one full of various kinds of dogs, Minerva had taken the cats. He had to teach meditation to a roomful of half-grown puppies - he wished he had slept in today.

Chade smirked as he followed Quirell; the man was using his distraction to go after the stone. Suddenly he felt teeth in his leg and looked down to see a tiger kitten with silver eyes.

"Dray, you're supposed to be with McGonagall." the kitten just gripped his leg harder. "This will be as bad as the troll." He warned. The kitten held on. "Alright." He lifted the kitten and ghosted after the man until they stood before the mirror.

"I can see it; I can see myself giving it to my master."

"It's not there Quirious." The man spun and stared at Chade. "I took it, last month."

"Let me see the brat."

"Master you are not strong enough."

"I am for this." Chade smirked as the man unwound his turban. The face on the back of his head was disgusting.

"Gods you're ugly. No wonder grandma ran away." The visage frowned.

"Do I know you?"

"Nope. But Grandpa why are you running around on the back of Quirell's head? You do now it is not a good policy to kill minions right? Or did you not get the 'Evil Overlords Handbook'? Awe, did they kick you out of the club? Sorry." Chade taunted.

"Who are you?" the enraged shade demanded.

"Me? Little old me? Just your mischievous, rebellious grandson Tommy. Say bye bye!" Chade threw a crystal at the man and a blast of magic washed through the room the body crumpled and a ghostly spirit flew at Chade who frowned in concentration managing to deflect the spirit before collapsing, exhausted. He felt teeth on his arm and looked down at Draco. He smiled. "Hey Dray, I'm tired." The kitten meowed reproachfully. "So what? I underestimated his strength, who cares - he's gone. And we should go too." He frowned and moved to stand up. "Whatever you already know I'm fae." He created a crystal and they appeared in Severus's personal quarters. "Don't get into trouble." Chade said before collapsing on the couch in a deep sleep.

Draco eyes the fae for a long moment then trotted towards the potion's lab. Pushing on the thick door it opened and he fell forward into the room.

"Chade, go away."

Meow. The man looked over.

"You aren't Chade." Draco wrinkled his nose and tried to strut over - he had no idea how ridiculous it looked. "Ah, hello Draco, why aren't you with Minerva?"

"Merrowroow." Draco jerked his head towards the room and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, you wet with Chade on some idiotic mission." Draco nodded his head enthusiastically. "And Chade is okay?" The kitten shrugged and the man frowned before casting a stasis charm on his cauldron and heading into his rooms, lifting the kitten as he did so. He frowned at the boy on his couch then down at Draco. He went to a cupboard and removed a potion. "Drink this." The kitten tried to get away. "No, it is the Anti-anamagus potion- unless you want to remain as a kitten?" The kitten stilled and opened its mouth. Severus poured the potion into the kitten and placed it on the couch. A few moments later Draco was back to normal.

"Wow, that was weird."

"Yes and you are now officially an animagus, though it will take time to learn both the spell and how to do it without a wand. What happened?"

"Um, I followed Chade, he was a plain black cat, out of the great hall and then he transformed. I followed until I caught up with him and wouldn't let him go without me we went to the third floor corridor and into the traps, there we found Quirell talking to himself. Chade said he had already taken 'it' then the face on the back of Quirell's head wanted to talk to him and Chade called it Tommy and Grandpa. Telling him off for his behavior. The he threw a crystal at it- I already knew he was fae, he admitted it to Hermione and I. And then the spirit rushed at us and Chade collapsed after it didn't get to us and brought us here."

"Hm, well at least you won't be missed. Come help me get these potions going."


End file.
